


Never On The First Try

by Sammichbot



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M, Not what you think, One Shot, completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammichbot/pseuds/Sammichbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggle is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never On The First Try

"NO!"

"Hatchy please, stop squirming around!"

"I am. Afraid that I cannon comply." The stovepipe robot replied in a hasty voice. "It will. Hurt."

The Spine groaned and held onto Hatchworth a bit tighter, careful not to dent his arm like he had the last time they tried this. Hatchworth was sitting partially undressed on the bed close to The Spine, obviously indecisive if he really wanted to be there or not.

"I know, but It’ll hurt a lot less if you stop moving around so much."

Hatchworth flashed him the saddest puppy-eyes that he could muster as he tried to relax just a bit.

"It always hurts." He said as he moved closer to lean more against the titanium automaton. "When. You try, to put it in. But I know I want it, there."

The Spine smiled at the other as Hatchworth obviously tried his hardest not to wiggle around. He pulled the shorter bot onto his lap and whispered gentle hushed words to him as he lifted up the black shirt that hugged his chassis. Hatchworth puffed out steam as he gripped the Spine’s shoulder.

"P-please be gentle." He muttered as he watched the Spine slowly move in.

"I’ll try my hardest. And it still might hurt…" The Spine kissed his head as he tried to comfort the other bot. "You’ll just have to trust me."

Hatchworth could only nod as he groaned when he felt the hard object trying to enter him. His stovepipe hissed as the steam and electricity began to pump wildly through his body.

"I-I don’t think. That will fit, like that, The Spine." He moaned and gripped tighter. The Spine hissed out a bit as he released a bit of steam.

"It’ll will." He said as he pulled away and tried to enter again. "It’ll fit…"

The Spine was trying to be as careful with the smaller automaton as he could, but every time he tried to insert into the other it just wouldn’t go in. He could feel Hatchworth struggling to keep calm above him. He twisted around a bit and tried to go in again, only to be met with the same resistance he had encountered with the previous try.

"Gosh Darn-it." The Spine moaned and pressed closer to Hatchworth; trying to get it into him. "Almost…"

"Please-" Hatchworth moaned as he closed his optics tightly; feeling a sudden spark of excitement at the impending insertion.

"Just a bit more…ah-!" The Spine gasped lightly as he twisted a bit and it finally slipped into the other bot.

Hatchworth let out a loud cry as his body shook with mini tremors. Static fizzled around the area of connection and he groaned as the electricity burned. He gripped the cool titanium harder and a bit of static exited through his finger joints and onto The Spine; causing the taller bot to shiver against him with a slight groan.

"There…" The Spine groaned a bit as he held on. "T-that should about do it…"

Hatchworth smiled and closed his eyes as he sat against The Spine’s otherwise cold body; feeling the slight heat from his internal boiler. They both sat against each other, holding on tightly so not to lose it; their bodies obviously distressed. It always took so much effort to get it in. They had tried numerous positions together; from the front, from behind, sideways…it never mattered. They were never able to get it in on the first try.

After a few moments that he looked down as a cool puff of steam released from his pipe and he looked at the dreaded USB cable that was now securely attached to one of three USB ports located mid-abdominal cavity.

Never on the first try.

-

Inspired by the inability to ever insert a USB drive correctly on the first try.


End file.
